


Affection

by littlexbluebird



Category: Birth By Sleep, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birth by Sleep - Freeform, Double Penetration, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Smut, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexbluebird/pseuds/littlexbluebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xemnas and Xigbar only wish to give back what Aqua has given them; and that happens to be pure happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> simple Xig/Xem/Qua polyamorous relationship. a healthy one too! i tried to make them all as in-character as possible!

There she was, sitting quietly by the open window with a leg crossed over the other and a distant gaze toward the horizon. The falling rays of sunshine struck her frame just right, giving her a beautiful glow that Xemnas quietly appreciated from the other side of the room. Aqua didn’t seem to notice that the man’s eyes were directly on her, causing the silver haired man to assume she had something on her mind. With a short sigh, he watched his little bluebird a moment longer before he felt a second body lean against his own suddenly and aggressively

“ _Xigbar_ ,” Xemnas hissed, quickly jerking his cup of tea away from his body before it could spill on his clothes. The sneaky laugh of Xigbar was quick to ring from his lips. Before Xemnas could protest again, the one eyed man had his arms around the other, trapping his lover in a rather playful embrace. Lazily, Xigbar let his head rest on his boyfriend’s shoulders, watching the young woman at the window in the same manner that Xemnas had previously. “I think she’s upset,” Xemnas stated quietly, finally relaxing enough to rest in Xigbar’s arms.

“What do you suppose we should do then?” Xigbar whispered, his voice just as low as the other’s. Xemnas didn’t respond right away, and the two of them simply watched their girlfriend for a few moments more.

The three of them, against all odds, managed to fall in love with each other. How or why is beyond any of them, and how they’ve managed to come this far was even more astounding. Either way, the three of them had something _special_ , so special that they’ve been in a happy 3-way relationship for over 8 months now. Surely that counted for something, considering it was simply just Xemnas and Xigbar in the beginning. The moment the blue haired beauty entered their life, everything in this world seemed complete. From there on out, Xemnas and Xigbar devoted most of their time to taking care of the young woman.

To see Aqua possibly stressed was heartbreaking indeed. She deserved the best, especially after all the things she has done for Xigbar and Xemnas over these past few months. Thus, the two men quickly did their best to figure out what was bothering their little bluebird. Her happiness was also their happiness.

“ _Oh_ , I think I know what the problem is,” Xigbar mumbled with a villainous tone, now leaving his boyfriend’s side to join his girlfriend’s instead. He ignored Xemnas’s questionable gaze while quickly flopping himself beside the bluebird. Without hesitation, he leaned against her tiny body and began kissing at her cheek and her neck, followed by a quick playful peck to the soft skin of her ear. The reaction he got was as expected.

“What the _hell_ are you doing, Xigbar?” Both Xemnas and Aqua had asked at the same time. “At least give me a bit of **warning** next time,” Aqua continued with a small mumble, cheeks glowing a bright rose red. Xemnas was about to march into the room himself when Xigbar put up a hand to stop him.

“I’m trying to help you,” the one eyed man said cooly, wrapping a lazy arm around the young woman, “I figured, since you do so much to help _us_ , we should help _**you** _ relax a bit, y’know? Smile a little, feel comfortable, enjoy yourself. _Catch my drift?_ ” Xigbar continued to smooch her neck and cheek, pulling her closer before she could really refuse his affection. Xemnas felt his own body flare in alarm, quick to set his drink down and save the bluebird from Xigbar’s attempt to seduce her. However, once again, he was stopped when he caught Aqua not only giving in, but enjoying it.

The soft hushed whine under her lips, the one Xemnas new well, was a clear sign that she was perfectly fine with her one eyed lover’s actions.

As the two began to kiss away, Xemnas couldn’t help but grin and back himself into the kitchen. After all, Aqua hasn’t fully agreed to being with both boys at once just yet, and he was perfectly fine letting the two get it on without him. However, just as he was turning around, he heard a quick noise from Aqua herself. Looking back toward his lovers, he could only smile warmly at the sight of Aqua holding her hand out for Xemnas to join in.

“I want your affection too.”

The tone of Aqua’s voice was soft and loving, catching Xemnas off guard. He recovered quickly enough, instantly giving in.“I have more than enough to give,” the silver haired man whispered, slowly walking toward his lovers.

They embraced him with ease, all three of them cuddling on the sofa while kissing at each other affectionately. Most of the kissing went toward Aqua, but Xemnas was quick to make sure Xigbar was just as loved with simple touches and brushes against his skin. The three of them were in a kissing frenzy, and soon, it heated. Their bodies grew warm, and their kisses became hungry. Movement from their bodies were quick to rub against anything that neared, and not one of them was left without some type of passionate loving. It didn’t take long for their clothes to slip off either, creating small heaps on the floor.

It was Aqua who was still mostly dressed by the time both Xemnas and Xigbar were down to their briefs. She was left alone on the couch for only a short moment to appreciate the toned body of Xemnas and the lean figure of Xigbar. Xigbar and Xemnas seemed to be appreciating Aqua for the same reason, as she too had a toned and well managed figure unlike any other. However, she was just a little too clothed for their current tastes.

As if they had read each other’s minds, they both began to undress the bluebird without a hint of shame.

They began with her bra, pulling the hooks apart in unison. Xemnas was the one who kissed her collarbone, dragging his lips downward against what part of breast was exposed. Xigbar took to dragging his hand across her stomach and lower, kissing her heated lips as she did so. The amount of hands on her body, and the amount of love it received, sent sparks of pleasure throughout her nerves.

 _Was Xigbar’s hand really doing this to her body? Was Xemnas’s playful love-bites actually causing her skin to tingle?_ The many emotions and thoughts the young woman had were clear against her features, and the two men knew exactly what it meant.

Aqua’s bra was tossed across the room, leaving bare flesh for the two of them to heat up with passionate kisses and smooches. They were careful around her breasts, not wishing to be too rough on her sensitive flesh. Of course, Xigbar couldn’t help getting a good bite out of it, causing the poor girl to cry out in surprise. The smirks from both boys caused poor Aqua to cover her face with embarrassment.

Xigbar was quick to take one of these hands and hold it in his own. “I have to admit, I absolutely **love** the noises you make, blue,” Xigbar whispered, kissing the tender skin. “I want to hear _more_.”

“I agree,” Xemnas mused, lifting himself away from the bluebird, taking her other hand as well. “There is nothing more pleasant in this world.” The larger male now pulled Aqua off the couch and into his chest. Aqua followed the man’s lead, allowing him to lay his back against the sofa and let his little bluebird fall onto his body. They met with an awkward kiss followed by hesitant rubbing against each other. The hard erection he had was hard to hide, but the feel of it against her own sensitive parts seemed to help her forget all her worries.

Aqua’s breath hitched, and seconds later their bodies moved in unison, causing a series of heavy pants and whimpers between kisses. This continued on a few minutes until Xemnas stopped mid stroke to see that Xigbar had been happily watching with a silly grin on his face.

Aqua shyly looked up from Xemnas’s chest to cast a glance at the man as well. Xigbar couldn’t help but shake his head. “I’m just enjoying the view,” The younger male cooed, sitting up to pull off the last of his clothing. The bluebird looked away just as his Xigbar’s own erection popped out of its restraints. As if on cue, Xemnas’s loving kiss was placed upon her brow. His own silent way of giving his little lover some comfort. Aqua kissed back, and just like before, they were lost in their kisses.

While the young woman was distracted, Xigbar slowly pulled her panties down. The moment it was free, he tossed it behind him and said, “Alright, it’s my turn, I want to kiss those lips too.” The man carefully did his best to turn the female over, placing both of her legs on his shoulders.

Needless to say, it didn’t take Aqua long to understand which lips Xigbar was actually talking about. As usual, the dexterous man let his tongue do all the work, casually tasting every inch the little bird had to offer. The noises she made in return only gave Xigbar an eagerness to hear more. Thus, the man sucked away, pleasuring the poor breathless girl with all the skillful moves he had to offer.

Aqua’s hands were quick to reach behind her, holding onto Xemnas as the intense feelings blinded her from all thought. Xemnas, who was currently massaging her breasts, could only grin as gentle hands pulled at his hair. He waited, enjoying the string of coos and whimpers from his lovers until Aqua climaxed. The grip on his hair tightened, and her body shivered as it arched in tune to Xigbar’s own movements. There was one lone cry out of pleasure from the bluebird, and a second later she fell flat against Xemnas’s chest.

Xemnas purred, brushing the hair out of her eyes. “I think we’re ready to finish,” he mumbled, looking toward his other lover. Xigbar pulled away from Aqua’s legs and moved over to share a sticky kiss with Xemnas. They didn’t waste time, and once again, they read each other’s minds. Xigbar ran off to find lube. Meanwhile Xemnas let Aqua rest against the couch so he could finally and fully undress himself for her. Once he was fully exposed, he bent down to give his breathless girlfriend a gentle kiss. “You really don’t have to worry about a thing, Aqua. We’ll take good care of you.”

Aqua hummed, smiling as her fingers caressed his cheeks, “I believe it. I trust you. I trust the both you.” They grinned together, sharing one last kiss as Xigbar bounced into the room again.

Just as before, Xemnas was careful to lift Aqua off the couch and into his arms. Xemnas took her place on the couch now, and sat his little bluebird on his lap, being careful to position his erection between her legs. “Do me the favors, blue?” Xigbar cooed, wiggling the bottle of lubricant between his quick fingers. Aqua shyly nodded, holding her hand open.

The moment the lube fell along her fingers, she slowly rubbed upwards on Xemnas’s shaft. Aqua couldn’t help but grin as Xemnas’s body jerked beneath her, enjoying the sudden cool feeling on his hard-on. His head fell back against the couch, and a low, deep moan sounded from his lips. Happy with the reaction, Aqua continued, using both hands to rub away at the man’s erection, enjoying the lovely noises Xemnas began to sing. Unfortunately, the fun was quick to end as Xigbar stopped her, muttering a small, “Hey, we can’t waste **all** that energy here, little blue.”

Embarrassed, Aqua relaxed against Xemnas’s chest as Xigbar laughed, reaching down to kiss the bluebird. Just as Xemnas and Aqua had, the two of them grew lost in a series of kisses. As they did so, the larger male positioned himself just right, and without warning, pushed himself into Aqua. The kissing between Xig and Aqua was interrupted by the bluebird crying out desperately, pleasure bursting through her body.

She always seemed to forget how large the man was, and it surprised her every time.

“ _ **Ooh,**_ ” the dark haired man cooed, lips brushing against her lips playfully. “I wanna hear _that_ again,” he teased, letting his fingers slip over her clit. Aqua whimpered, hanging onto his body tightly, hips rolling with movement. once Xemnas finally found the energy to hold himself back from having his way he was quick to kiss the back of his girlfriend’s neck. “My turn,” Xig spoke again, aligning his own hard-on below the bluebird.

“This might hurt,” Xemnas warned, stopping Xigbar before he could pull the same action, “and if it does, tell us. We’ll stop. We want this about **you** , and **your** pleasure. Okay?” Aqua nodded in response, too lost in her pleasure to give a full response. Xemnas gave his boyfriend a glance, and Xigbar was quick to reply. Slowly, he pushed himself into the tight hole, taking up what space was left. There was another sound from Aqua as her insides seemed to disagree with the foreign tightness, but she didn’t tell either of them to stop. She wanted this, she wanted to be with both of her lovers.

Xigbar was now fully inside, and Aqua was having a bit of trouble adjusting. Without a word, both boys did their best to relax her, taking turns massaging her chest and clit. “O-Okay. I’m-ah.. I’m ready. _Move_ ,” the bluebird whimpered, resting her head on Xigbar’s chest. With her permission, both of them moved in tune, being careful not to be too rough with her stretched body.

Aqua was surprised to feel pleasure, not pain. In fact, the two of them moving inside her, pushing against every sweet spot she had, caused the breathless young bird to moan against Xigbar’s skin. Seeing this as a good indication that she was indeed enjoying herself, both boys began to move a bit faster and deeper.

Xigbar was breathless, surprised that the three of them could enjoy each other like this. Grinning wildly, the golden eyed man took it upon himself to move out of sync with Xemnas, hitting all the opposite parts of his little bird just as Xemnas pulled away. A dark “ _Aaah_ , yes,” rang off his lips as he began to move his hips a bit more aggressively than his boyfriend, sending Aqua into an extreme breathless ecstasy.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love how Aqua had collapsed on his chest mid-fuck. How could he not love the way she whined both of their names so loudly? Especially how she she would cry out their names out of sync of who was actually inside her. Chuckling to himself, he now focused on his boyfriend, reaching out for him.

Unlike their kisses with Aqua, these two kissed hungrily. Biting, dominating, and groaning as pleasure seeped through their bodies. It was Xemnas who won their little battle, and the kisses he gave were needy as well as satisfying.

With one last rough push on Xemnas’s part, Aqua tightly clung to Xigbar as an orgasm took over her entire body. Instead of crying out, her breath shook, and her voice was lost. The orgasm was so intense she seemed to forget everything around her. Meanwhile, as the walls tightened around both Xemnas and Xigbar’s hard-on’s, they came. Together. The both of them grunted and gasped, clinging to their little bluebird as their bodies shivered against one another. As the last wave of ecstasy traveled through them, they would slowly slip out of their lustful nature and simply listen to each other catch their breath.

“ _ **Hot damn!**_ ” Xigbar said excitedly, interrupting the silence, startling Aqua enough to give the boys one last surprise squeeze. They all laughed, pulling away from each other. Ignoring the odd feeling of being both empty and full at the same time, the bluebird relaxed herself beside Xemnas. Xigbar was on the other side of her, adjusting his eyepatch with a small satisfied grin.

Quietly, she took both of their hands in hers. She gave both a squeeze, and they squeezed back. “Thank you,” Aqua said, really unable to say more due to be so exhausted. The boys grinned in response, adjusting so they could lean against their girlfriend.

“Thank _**you**_ ,” they whispered together. 


End file.
